maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Recruitment Ostarion the Wraith King can be recruited for free by completing Special Operations - DOTA2 vs League of Legends, or for 200 CP. Ostarion the Wraith King: I swear on my honor of King, Agent. I'll crush your enemies and guide your troops to victory! Class:Bruiser Wraith King's attacks against Scrappers increase his stats up to two times. Blasters' attacks against Wraith King are critical and ignore defense. Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 3/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 2/5 Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Other allied Dota2 members have a 50% chance to survive death with 1% health **Each ally cannot survive this way more than once per round *'The Immortal King' **Revives with 25% health after being killed **Can revive only once per battle **Unlocks additional effects for attacks after being revived Abilities *Level 1: Wraithfire Blast **Type: Melee, Slashing, Fire **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Tenderized (Takes extra damage from Slashing attacks) **One enemy: Pressure Points (Chance to deal Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed; 50% chance for each debuff) *'Additional effects unlocked after resurrection' **One enemy: Stun (60% chance) (Loses next turn; Protection and Counter effects are disabled) *Level 2: Vampiric Aura **Type: Melee, Slashing, Energy **Target: One enemy **Special: Vampiric Strike (Restores 5% health and 10% stamina) **One enemy: Drained Energy (Reduces all stats) **One enemy: Wide-Open (Takes extra damage from Melee attacks) **All allies: Energize (Restores 33% stamina) *'Additional effects unlocked after resurrection' **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **All allies: Heal All Allies (Restores 20% health to all allies) *Level 6: Mortal Strike **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Counter effects; Always hits) **Special: Deadly Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **Special: Paragon Exploiter (Deals extra damage against targets with Weakened, Exposed, Dizzy and Slowed) *'Additional effects unlocked after resurrection' **Special: Guaranteed Crit (This attack will crit if possible) **One enemy: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) **Self: Kicks like a Mule (Loses next turn) *Level 9: Reincarnation **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: One ally **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Cycle of Life (Can be used only on allies resurrected by Wraith King's passive abilities) **One ally: Elixir of Recovery (Restores health and stamina; Removes debuffs) **One ally: Epiphany (Next attack is guaranteed crit) *'Additional effects unlocked after resurrection' **''Cycle of Life is removed'' **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 3 Rounds **All allies: Rally (Next Buff action is a Quick action; Quick Actions grant an immediate free turn after this one and cannot trigger follow-up attacks) Themed Weapons Ostarion the Wraith King has two themed weapons, Armlet of Mordiggian and Wrath of Mordiggian. Team-Up Bonuses *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'King and Queen°': Wraith King and Queen of Pain *'Kings°': Wraith King and Sebastian Shaw *'Safety First': Heroes who wear a helmet *'Sovereign': Heroes that have been rulers of a nation or realm *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield swords *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Story Chapters DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Mission 3: The Power of Friendship *'Reincarnating AISO': Grants Long Live the King to Reincarnation - Cycle of Life is removed, allowing Reincarnation to be used on each ally Heroic Battles Emma Frost & Queen of Pain vs Sebastian Shaw & Selene & Wraith King Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Royal EISO': Grants Imposing Sovereign - 20% chance to interrupt enemy attacks Category:Heroes Category:Bruisers Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:200 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Special Operations Heroes